


Seek and Hide - in Japanese

by Valrohna



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valrohna/pseuds/Valrohna





	1. Chapter 1

「みんなかくれんぼって知ってる？」  
花子が言った。

「なにそれ？」  
サーシャ、シェリー、ルビィが言った。

「知ってる！　日本の遊びだよね！　簡単だよ。1人が鬼役になって隠れたみんなを探すんだよ。で、鬼がみんな見つけたら終わり」  
ナオミが言った。

「いい説明だね、ナオミ！　じゃあ山に行かない？　かくれんぼするのにいい場所知ってるんだ！」  
花子が言った。  
「行こう行こう！」  
全員が同意した。みんな中学生だ。

3日後、みんな山に来た。何回かかくれんぼをして遊んだ。

「じゃあ次のゲームで最後だよ！」  
花子が言った。

「おいおい俺らも混ぜてくれよ！」  
男が言った。

「誰？」  
花子が言った。

「俺らを知らねえのか？　有名な指名手配犯だぜ？」

「思い出した！　こいつら連続殺人犯だよ！！　最悪……運が悪すぎるよ！」  
ルビィが言った。

「生き残れたらラッキーだぜ？　俺を含めて8人がお前らを殺しに行く。武器持ってるから必死で逃げな。3分やる。上手く3日間隠れろよ。そしたら俺たちはここを去る。警察が来ちまうからな。  
おっと、俺らのこと知ってるだろうが自己紹介しておこう。マイクだ。会えて嬉しいよ」  
マイクが言った。

「待って、これって…」  
シェリーが怯えた声で言った。

「そうだ。本当のかくれんぼって奴だ。俺ら8人の鬼がお前らを探して見つけたら殺す」  
マイクは楽しそうだ。

「いくぜ？」

ゲームが始まった。  
シェリー、ルビィ、ナオミは叫びながらそれぞれ走って行ってしまった。

花子はまだサーシャと一緒にいる。

「みんな待って！」  
花子が言った。しかし3人は行ってしまった。

「しょうがないよ。とにかく私たちはまず隠れないと」  
サーシャが言った。

「待って！　じゃあみんなは？」

「まずは生き残るのが先だよ。じゃないとみんなを助けることもできない」  
サーシャの顔は冷たい。

「わかったよ」  
花子は不満そうにしている。  
3分後、花子とサーシャは天井裏のスペースに隠れた。

「ここなら恐らく大丈夫」  
サーシャが言った。

「うわぁ…ここじゃ助けを呼ぶのもできないじゃん」  
花子が言った。

「しょうがないでしょ、文句言わない。私はみんなを探してくる」  
「私も行く！」  
「ダメ。私はどうにかできるけどあんたは危ないよ」  
「でも…」  
「大丈夫。あいつら私にとっては弱いから。でも走ってっちゃったみんなは1人じゃ危ないでしょ。あんたはここでいい子でいてね」

サーシャはたまに男の子と喧嘩することもあったけど誰もサーシャが負けたところを見たことがない。

「うん！　それならサーシャを信じるよ！　みんなをここに連れてきてね！」  
花子の顔は明るい。

「大声出さないで！　ここで死にたいの？」  
「うぅ…ごめん」

サーシャは1人になった。

「あの天井スペースは48時間は大丈夫のはず。でもこの廃墟を探し回ったら今度は天井スペースを含めたいろんなところの隅々まで探し回るはず。そしたらそこも危なくなる。とにかくみんなを見つけて敵も殺さないと」  
サーシャは考え事をしていた。  
シェリーは常に走り回っていた。目立つから見つけやすいが、それは敵にとっても同じだ。

突然、サーシャは銃声と足音を聞いた。シェリーの悲鳴もあった。  
サーシャは走り出した。

「助けて！！！！」  
シェリーは泣いている。

「シェリー！！」  
サーシャは2人いるうちの1人の敵の注意を自分に向けた。

「そっちを殺せ！！　俺はこいつをやる！」  
「わかった！」

敵はサーシャを殺そうとしている。サーシャは走り出した。  
1分が過ぎてサーシャは逃げおおせた。

「休んでる暇はない。シェリーがまだ危ない！」  
サーシャはシェリーを助けるという決意があった。

シェリーはなんとか隠れたが、このままではすぐに見つかる。

「どうしよう…。私死んじゃうの？」  
シェリーは震えている。

「見つけたぞ！！」  
敵はシェリーを見つけた。しかし敵は倒れた。

「サーシャ？」  
シェリーは驚いた。

「走って！！　もう1人来る！！　こっち！！」  
サーシャとシェリーは走っている。

「ここなら大丈夫。幸いこの廃墟は広いし」  
「ありがとう。かっこよかったよ」  
「いいよ。さっき花子と安全な場所を見つけた。2日だけだけどね。案内する」

 

「みんな大丈夫なの？　すごい銃声」  
花子は友達を心配している。

突然、サーシャとシェリーが来た。

「サーシャ、シェリー！！大丈夫？」  
花子は静かに言った。

「花子！」  
シェリーは泣いた。

「2人とも死んじゃったかと思った」  
花子も泣いた。

「サーシャが助けてくれたんだよ。蹴り一発で敵を1人倒しちゃった」  
「ごめん、私は会話に参加してる時間ない。2人で楽しんでて」

サーシャは返事を待たずに行ってしまった。

「まだルビィとナオミが残ってる。ルビィは今日隠れるの上手かった。でもナオミはダメ。ごめんルビィ、ナオミを見つけてからあんたも探すよ」  
サーシャはそう考えていた。

サーシャはナオミを探している。  
サーシャは敵を1人見つけた。観察している。

「AK-47、マガジン6個、M9、グレネード2つ、ナイフ1つ。本物の兵士みたい」

サーシャはその敵に付いて行った。敵はトイレに入っていった。

「ラッキー」  
サーシャは静かに敵のところに走っていった。

「クリア」  
敵が言った。

サーシャはトイレの入口の近くに隠れている。敵はトイレから出ようとしている。  
サーシャは敵を捕まえた。サーシャは敵をトイレの奥に連れて行った。  
サーシャはハンドガン、M9を取り上げた。

「寝ろ」  
サーシャが言った。敵は横たわった。

「吐け。お前らは本当に8人か？　なぜこんなことをしてる？」  
「本当だ。俺たちは8人だ。これは趣味だ！　俺らは元軍人だったが除隊させられた。だが殺しなしじゃ生きていけなくなっちまったんだよ。狂ってるだろ？　頼む！　殺すな！」  
敵は泣いている。

「ナイフを渡せ。ゆっくりだ」  
敵はナイフを手に取った。

「死ねえええええええええええええ！！」  
敵は攻撃してきた。しかしサーシャは敵の頭を撃った。

「ありがとう。おかげで武器が手に入ったよ」  
サーシャは武器、無線機、敵の服を手に入れた。しかし服は捨てた。サイズが合わなかったのだ。

「これで戦えるけど変装は無理か」  
サーシャはナオミを探すのを再開した。


	2. Chapter 2

ナオミは冷蔵庫の中に隠れている。ナオミはそれが間違いだったことに気づいた。全く動けない。  
足音が聞こえる。

「よっ！」  
敵が言った。

「誰かいたか？」  
もう1人の敵が言った。

「いや、1人見つけたと思ったらもう1人の奴に蹴られて逃げられた」  
「ハハハ、やられたのかよ」  
「おもしれえ話だろ。あいつ強いぞ。気をつけろ、じゃなきゃ死ぬぞ」  
「適当言ってんじゃねえ」  
「マジだっての」  
「いいから黙ってろ。どうせお前なんかと話してても噛み合わねえ。行くぞ！」  
「好きにやってろ」

敵2人はナオミが隠れている冷蔵庫の目の前で会話していた。  
1人はどこかへ歩いて行った。

「この中に誰かいるかな～？　いたらラッキーって奴だ」

敵は冷蔵庫を開けた。  
敵はナオミを見つけた。

「うわぁああああああああああああ！！！！」  
ナオミは逃げた。

「見つけたぞ！！　もうお前の友達のところには行かせねえぞ！！」

ナオミは行き止まりに来てしまった。

「逃げも隠れもできねえな。俺は紳士だ。最後の一言聞いてやるよ。何か言ってみろ」  
敵は楽しそうだ。

「ママ！！　パパ！！　誰か助けて！！」  
ナオミは泣いている。

「ハハハハハハ！！　心配するな。お前はいい子だ。天国に行けるだろ。じゃあな」

敵はナオミに銃を向けた。撃った。  
しかしナオミに当たらなかった。

「ナオミ！！　逃げて！！」  
ルビィが言った。  
ルビィは敵の銃を取って妨害している。

「ルビィ！？」  
「早く！！」  
「ダメ！！　今助けるから！！」  
「行って！！　私たち2人とも殺されるから！！」  
「ありがとう…ありがとう！」

ナオミは逃げた。

「このバカが！！」

敵はルビィから離れた。

「お前なんかにナオミは殺させない！　私を殺してみろ！！」  
「ふざけやがって…ぶち殺してやる！！」

敵はルビィの足を刺した。ルビィは叫びながら倒れた。  
敵はルビィの体中を蹴った。

銃声が聞こえた。  
敵は倒れた。死んだ。  
サーシャだ。

「ルビィ！！」  
サーシャは叫んだ。

「やあサーシャ…」  
「喋っちゃダメ！！」  
「わかってるよ…私、もうすぐ死ぬんだ」

サーシャは何も言えなかった。

「この敵ナオミを殺そうとしてた。でも私、ナオミを助けたんだ。かっこいいでしょ。まるでヒーローだね」  
ルビィは血と涙を混じらせながら泣いている。

「そうだよ、あんたはナオミのヒーローだよ！　あんたはみんなの誇りだ！　ほんとにすごい勇気だよ」  
「ハハ。私、知ってるよ。サーシャは元々軍にいたんだよね。その眼だよ。そのこと一度もサーシャに聞いたことなかったけどね。だってサーシャ、多分話したがらないもん。それよりナオミを探しに行ってあげて。あの子まだ逃げ続けてるはずだから。サーシャなら見つけられるはずだから。今までありがとう、サーシャ…」

ルビィは幸せそうに死んだ。

「ナオミを見つけて守る。そしてあいつら全員殺す…」

サーシャは決意に満たされた。

 

ナオミは平常心を失っている。

「ルビィ大丈夫かなぁ…？」  
ナオミは泣いている。

「やっぱり戻らなきゃ！」  
ナオミは走り出した。

「ナオミ！！」  
サーシャだ。

「何やってんの！！　隠れてて！！」  
サーシャは怒っている。

「でもルビィを助けに行かないと！！」  
「よく聞いて。ルビィは死んだよ」  
「は？」  
「ここは危ない。こっち来て！」  
「そんなわけないでしょ！！　この嘘つき！！」

敵が2人来た。撃ってきた。  
サーシャはナオミの手を掴んで走り出した。

サーシャは左手を撃たれた。

「サーシャ！　大丈夫？」  
「問題ない！　いいから走って！」

ナオミは転んだ。  
ナオミの手を掴んでいたサーシャも転んだ。

サーシャは反撃している。しかし倒せそうにない。

突然、敵が2人とも倒れた。

「「花子？」」  
サーシャとナオミが同時に言った。

「シェリーもいるよ～ん！」  
シェリーは嬉しそうだ。

「なんで2人ともここにいるの？」  
サーシャが言った。

「サーシャが遅かったから歩き回ってたんだよ。注意しながらね。そしたらルビィを見つけたんだ。その…ルビィ、かわいそうに」  
花子が言った。

「うん…」  
サーシャが言った。

「でも悲しんでる時間はなかったよ。サーシャとナオミを見つけなきゃいけなかったから。敵の死体から武器を取ったんだ。多分…ルビィを殺した奴」

「待って。ルビィはほんとに死んだの？」  
ナオミが言った。

「うん…」  
サーシャが言った。

「私のせいだ…殺して」  
「もう一度それを口にしてみろ。許さないよ。ルビィは命をかけてあんたを助けたのにそれを無駄にする気？」  
サーシャは冷静に見えるが間違いなく怒っている。

「とにかくルビィに感謝して。私、敵にあんたを殺させないよ。ルビィの勇気を無駄にしない」  
サーシャはナオミを一番に守るつもりでいる。

「わかったよ、サーシャ。でも私にも戦わせて。あのクズどもを許せない」  
ナオミの決意は堅い。

「あんたの気持ちはよくわかる。私も同じだから。純粋でかわいい女の子でいる気はないよね？　いいよ。一緒に戦おう！」  
「待って！　私も戦う！」  
「私も！」

4人の少女たちは戦う準備ができている。

 

敵が1人で廃墟を歩いていた。その敵はもう1人の敵と会った。

「銃声聞いたか？」  
「ああ。あいつら殺したに違いねえ」

突然、無線機から音声が聞こえた。

「鬼さんたち、こんにちは」  
「誰だ！」  
「お前たちが殺そうとしてる女の子。でも私たち、鬼になっちゃった。お前たちのせいで1人やられたからね」  
「どこにいる！！　出てこい！！」

「いいよ。でももうあんたの姿は見えてるんだ」  
その声は無線機からじゃなかった。

「「動くな」」  
サーシャとナオミだ。ナオミは敵の後ろにいる。  
ナオミは敵の頭を撃った。死んだ。

「頼む！　殺さないでくれ！！」  
敵は震えている。首にサーシャのナイフを向けられているからだ。

「誘い出せ」  
「わかった…」  
敵は無線機を使った。

「おい！　誰か来てくれ！！　味方が死んでる！！　早くしろ！！」

サーシャは敵を離した。しかし銃口は敵に向いている。

「そこで立ってろ。何かしたらすぐに撃つぞ」

サーシャは隠れた。  
2分後、マイクも含めて残り2人の敵が来た。

4方向からグレネードが飛んできた。  
サーシャ、ナオミ、花子、シェリーが投げたものだ。

「ひっ！！　逃げろ、早く！！」

敵は2人死んだ。  
生き残ったのはマイクだけだ。

「このボタンを見ろ！！　C4爆弾を起爆させるためのリモコンだ！！　ちょっとでも動いてみろ！　お前たち全員死ぬぞ！！」  
マイクが言った。

「みんな銃を下ろして」  
サーシャが言った。

ナオミ、花子、シェリーは銃を下ろした。サーシャもだ。

サーシャはマイクに向かって歩いている。

「久しぶり、マイク。  
サーシャが言った。

「こいつは驚いた。なんてついてねえんだ！　最初にお前たちを見たときよく顔を見てなかったが…お前、Hound(猟犬)じゃねえか！」  
「ご名答。私たちはお前の仲間を全員殺した。残りはお前だけだ。助けも呼べない。で、どうするの？」  
「思い出した…お前はどんなに危険な任務でも必ず生き残ってた。お前、暗殺者だったよな。でもお前は除隊した」  
「みんなと出会って殺しなしで幸せな生き方を教えてくれた。それなのにお前は私の大切な親友1人を奪った」  
「でも俺は除隊させられてから戦いの味を忘れられなかった！　俺には殺ししかねえんだ！」  
「それが私の親友を殺した理由か」  
「黙れ！　来るな！！　このボタン押すぞ！！　さっさと消えろ！！」

ナオミ、花子、シェリーはマイクを撃った。  
マイクはリモコンを落とした。  
サーシャはマイクの両手、両足を撃った。

「Hound…悪かった…本当に悪かった！！」  
「どんなに悪かったと思えてもルビィは戻ってこない。私が転校してきたとき、最初に話しかけてくれたのはルビィだった。私の一番の親友だった。お前を狩る」

サーシャはマイクを殴り続けた。  
10分後、マイクは死んだ。

「帰ろうか」  
花子が言った。

「待って。ルビィは？」  
ナオミが言った。

「ここにいるよ。サーシャがマイクと話してるときに連れてきたんだ」  
ルビィを連れてきたシェリーが言った。

全員がルビィを見た。

「「「「安らかに…ルビィ」」」」  
少女4人のうちの1人が言った。

Fin.


End file.
